old story, new twists
by moonprincess73
Summary: sorry if it shows 2x anyways enjy!
1. Chapter 1

(note:** I do not** own digimon I put myself in the main story line, and added a few twists.)

chapter 1: the beginning

One day, Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, T.K., and I(Kaitlyn) were at summer camp, and a very strange thing happened.

"hey Tai are you awake up there cause you gotta see this!" After I shouted, Tai fell about 5 feet to the ground from the tree, and gasped at the beautiful scene. The ground on the small field was covered, and I mean COVERED, with snow. And the weird part was, it was July, and we live in Michigan, so it should be 90 degrees. Any way, I was helping Tai up, and heard the others shouting spastically.

"hey you guys! check this out!" Joe shouted.

"Mimi! Izzy !Sora !GET OUT HERE NOW!" Tai practically screamed at the others.

**chapter 2: the devices**

When I got Tai up, I saw something that sent a shiver down my spine. In all reality, I was lucky I didn't faint.

"IZZY! I may be overreacting, but get your butt out here before I have a panic attack!" I yelled, and for once, he listened. He put his laptop in a carrying case, like a backpack, and got out there with the others.

"how is it possible!?" Mimi said.

"wow...just wow." Sora said gently

"prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed, as he always did when he thought smething was interesting.

"It sure is pretty, isn't it, big brother?" T.K. said to Matt. (sorry I didn't say that earlier. T.K. is Matt's little brother.)

"yeah, T.K., but what is it?" Matt answered.

You see, the sky had streams of light spread through it, coloring it green.

"is it an aurora?" Joe asked.

"no way, Joe! w may be close to the North Pole, but we aren't THAT close!" Sora said.

" hey! what's that?" I said to the others, pointing at 7 yellow light spots in the sky. suddenly, those spots flew towards us landing in the snow in front of us, 2 feet from us, in a neat line.

We took the small electronic devices and clipped them to our clothes. I had mine on a belt loop in my blue jeans

Suddenly, we were sucked into what was sure to be the best adventure of our lives...

**Authors note: yes I am a noob, and yes Kaitlyn is my real name, if that clarifies any thing. leave a comment and tell me what u think!**

**peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(note:** I do not** own digimon I put myself in the main story line, and added a few twists.)

chapter 1: the beginning

One day, Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, T.K., and I(Kaitlyn) were at summer camp, and a very strange thing happened.

"hey Tai are you awake up there cause you gotta see this!" After I shouted, Tai fell about 5 feet to the ground from the tree, and gasped at the beautiful scene. The ground on the small field was covered, and I mean COVERED, with snow. And the weird part was, it was July, and we live in Michigan, so it should be 90 degrees. Any way, I was helping Tai up, and heard the others shouting spastically.

"hey you guys! check this out!" Joe shouted.

"Mimi! Izzy !Sora !GET OUT HERE NOW!" Tai practically screamed at the others.

**chapter 2: the devices**

When I got Tai up, I saw something that sent a shiver down my spine. In all reality, I was lucky I didn't faint.

"IZZY! I may be overreacting, but get your butt out here before I have a panic attack!" I yelled, and for once, he listened. He put his laptop in a carrying case, like a backpack, and got out there with the others.

"how is it possible!?" Mimi said.

"wow...just wow." Sora said gently

"prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed, as he always did when he thought smething was interesting.

"It sure is pretty, isn't it, big brother?" T.K. said to Matt. (sorry I didn't say that earlier. T.K. is Matt's little brother.)

"yeah, T.K., but what is it?" Matt answered.

You see, the sky had streams of light spread through it, coloring it green.

"is it an aurora?" Joe asked.

"no way, Joe! w may be close to the North Pole, but we aren't THAT close!" Sora said.

" hey! what's that?" I said to the others, pointing at 7 yellow light spots in the sky. suddenly, those spots flew towards us landing in the snow in front of us, 2 feet from us, in a neat line.

We took the small electronic devices and clipped them to our clothes. I had mine on a belt loop in my blue jeans

Suddenly, we were sucked into what was sure to be the best adventure of our lives...

**Authors note: yes I am a noob, and yes Kaitlyn is my real name, if that clarifies any thing. leave a comment and tell me what u think!**

**peace out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

(note:** I do not** own digimon. btw, I use a little cursing in my stories, just to make things interesting [evil smile])

**Chapter 3: the digi-world ** I felt as if I was falling into a bottomless pit. I had probably been falling for about 5 minutes when I hit the ground, and HARD.

"owwww... I feel like I just body-slammed a brick wall." I moaned. Then I remembered what happened. "where the f**k am I?" I said.

"really, Kaitlyn, I thought you were known for your kindness, not for your aggressiveness." I heard Izzy say.

"Sorry, Izzy, but I got freaked out, so if I do that again, don't be mad. By the way, do u know where we r?" I said.

"actually, I don't have a clue." Izzy said."let's see if we can find the others."

I then saw a small pink thing that looked like a jellyfish walk towards us, and I got more freaked out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" I screamed at Izzy, pointing behind him.

" I am NOT a thing, miss. I am Motiymon, an insect Digimon, and master Izzy's partner." the creature said nicely.

" Please, Motiymon, just call me Izzy." Izzy said, exasperated.

" oh... sorry, Motiymon, I just got scared... B.t.w., did you hear me curse as well?" I said awkwardly.

"yes, but I know u were just a little spooked. It's ok with me. " said Motiymon.

Just then, we heard a voice that was all to familiar. Tai was shouting, obviously 4 help, and we heard an unknown creature say, "calm down Tai, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!"

we then dashed over to find Tai holding a small head-like creature and asking it, " just who r u?"

" my name is Koromon. It means brave little warrior, and don't u forget it, Tai!" the creature said happily.

"hey, Tai! thank God we found u! and I see u have a new partner 2! do u little guys know where we r?" I asked the creatures.

" you're in the digi-world!" they said.

"oh, I get it." I held out my device ."these things must have brought us here."

"Prodigious!" as always, because he was in his 'in thought' stance, I could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"let's go find the others." I suggested.

but there was no point, because 5 secs. later, the others were sprinting towards us, with their new friends at their sides(except for T. K., who had Tokomon riding on his hat.).

Then, a more frightening sight. A wild digimon was chasing the others, and now it was MAD. it was practically the size of a school bus!

"What the f**k is that thing!?" I shouted, then saw the looks I got. "I swore again, didn't I?" the look I got from Matt con firmed it. "look, I come from a twisted background, so really, can any of u blame me?" I looked up, saw the digimon get ready 2 attack, and said, "let's continue this later, but 4 now, let's get out of here!"

So our new friends led us 2 what's called a 'hiding tree', a fake tree that's actually hollow and made so that no one can tell that it's not real.

( 1/2 an hour later...)

now we were trapped. we were on a cliff, with nowhere 2 run and the evil monster was getting closer. the others' digimon were trying to squirm out of their arms, to attack the ever-nearing monster.

"don't do it!" they shouted. they didn't want our new friends to get hurt.

" we have to. It's our job to protect u guys." with that, the digimon jumped out of the hands of the others, and attacked the giant creature.

Then, a miracle happened. a beam of light touched the digimon, and they started to glow. as we watched in awe, they grew, and changed. They had gotten new attacks as well.

"poison ivy!" Mimi's new friend's fingers grew and wrapped the digimon's legs together, trapping it.

"boom bubble pop!" T.K.'s friend sent a concentrated bubble o fast-moving air at the creature.

"pepper breath!" Tai's digimon shouted, then shot an orange fire from his mouth at the monster in front of him.

"blue blaster!" a blue flame much like the other came from Matt's partner's mouth.

"spiral twister!" Sora's bird-like digimon sent a green twister at the creature.

"super shocker!" Izzy's, now ladybug-like, partner sent a wave of electricity at it effectively taking the creature down. before it did, though, the digimon broke our section of the cliff off, and we fell down towards the water below.

now it was Joe's seal-like digimon 2 help out. "fish power!" a group of fish then came up 2 the surface, and acted as a raft 4 us 2 land on, and they took us 2 a jungle area a small ways down.

"thanks" I heard Joe say to the new digimon in front of us.

I then heard Tai say, "I guess u guys don't have the same names anymore?"

"nope. I digivolved into Agumon." Tai's new friend said

"I became Gabumon when I digivolved." Matt's now semi-wolf-like digimon said

" 'just call me Biyomon." the bird-like digimon said 2 Sora.

" My new name is Tentomon." Izzy's partner, the ladybug-like one, said.

"Nice to meet 'cha. My name's Gomamon." Joe's seal-like digimon said.

"and I'm Patamon. Nice to meet you, T.K.." A small, orange digimon with oddly set wings said to T.K.

"Neat!" I heard T.K. say.

"hey, Kaitlyn, where's your digimon?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, Mimi. Maybe I'll find mine later." I said. I looked down and used every last bit of will power I had 2 not start crying.(at the time, I was just as old as T.K., about 6.)

Patamon noticed the way I looked, and said, "Don't worry, Kaitlyn. I'm sure you'll find your partner soon, and until then, I'll protect u and T.K."

"R u sure?" T.K. an I said simultaneously.

" Yeah, it's no problem."

In the 2 minutes that followed, I hugged Patamon and kept telling him thank u until I was sure that I had repaid the debt I owed him.

Matt then said, " uh, Kaitlyn, about the swearing..."

"oh, yeah, I want to tell u guys this: when I was a little younger, my parents were always yelling at ach other. I thought, since they never yelled in front of my sister, that it was my fault. So at night, when everybody else was asleep, I walked into my bathroom, went up to the mirror, looked myself in the eyes, and started to swear at myself until I was sure that my anger was gone, then went straight back 2 bed, like nothing happened." I said, then looked 2 see the reaction.

What I saw was shock and pity.

**Author's note: don't judge me I was only 6 at the time!**

**leave a comment plz**

**peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

(note:** I do not** own digimon. btw, I use a little cursing in my stories, just to make things interesting [evil smile])

**Chapter 3: the digi-world ** I felt as if I was falling into a bottomless pit. I had probably been falling for about 5 minutes when I hit the ground, and HARD.

"owwww... I feel like I just body-slammed a brick wall." I moaned. Then I remembered what happened. "where the f**k am I?" I said.

"really, Kaitlyn, I thought you were known for your kindness, not for your aggressiveness." I heard Izzy say.

"Sorry, Izzy, but I got freaked out, so if I do that again, don't be mad. By the way, do u know where we r?" I said.

"actually, I don't have a clue." Izzy said."let's see if we can find the others."

I then saw a small pink thing that looked like a jellyfish walk towards us, and I got more freaked out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" I screamed at Izzy, pointing behind him.

" I am NOT a thing, miss. I am Motiymon, an insect Digimon, and master Izzy's partner." the creature said nicely.

" Please, Motiymon, just call me Izzy." Izzy said, exasperated.

" oh... sorry, Motiymon, I just got scared... B.t.w., did you hear me curse as well?" I said awkwardly.

"yes, but I know u were just a little spooked. It's ok with me. " said Motiymon.

Just then, we heard a voice that was all to familiar. Tai was shouting, obviously 4 help, and we heard an unknown creature say, "calm down Tai, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!"

we then dashed over to find Tai holding a small head-like creature and asking it, " just who r u?"

" my name is Koromon. It means brave little warrior, and don't u forget it, Tai!" the creature said happily.

"hey, Tai! thank God we found u! and I see u have a new partner 2! do u little guys know where we r?" I asked the creatures.

" you're in the digi-world!" they said.

"oh, I get it." I held out my device ."these things must have brought us here."

"Prodigious!" as always, because he was in his 'in thought' stance, I could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

"let's go find the others." I suggested.

but there was no point, because 5 secs. later, the others were sprinting towards us, with their new friends at their sides(except for T. K., who had Tokomon riding on his hat.).

Then, a more frightening sight. A wild digimon was chasing the others, and now it was MAD. it was practically the size of a school bus!

"What the f**k is that thing!?" I shouted, then saw the looks I got. "I swore again, didn't I?" the look I got from Matt con firmed it. "look, I come from a twisted background, so really, can any of u blame me?" I looked up, saw the digimon get ready 2 attack, and said, "let's continue this later, but 4 now, let's get out of here!"

So our new friends led us 2 what's called a 'hiding tree', a fake tree that's actually hollow and made so that no one can tell that it's not real.

( 1/2 an hour later...)

now we were trapped. we were on a cliff, with nowhere 2 run and the evil monster was getting closer. the others' digimon were trying to squirm out of their arms, to attack the ever-nearing monster.

"don't do it!" they shouted. they didn't want our new friends to get hurt.

" we have to. It's our job to protect u guys." with that, the digimon jumped out of the hands of the others, and attacked the giant creature.

Then, a miracle happened. a beam of light touched the digimon, and they started to glow. as we watched in awe, they grew, and changed. They had gotten new attacks as well.

"poison ivy!" Mimi's new friend's fingers grew and wrapped the digimon's legs together, trapping it.

"boom bubble pop!" T.K.'s friend sent a concentrated bubble o fast-moving air at the creature.

"pepper breath!" Tai's digimon shouted, then shot an orange fire from his mouth at the monster in front of him.

"blue blaster!" a blue flame much like the other came from Matt's partner's mouth.

"spiral twister!" Sora's bird-like digimon sent a green twister at the creature.

"super shocker!" Izzy's, now ladybug-like, partner sent a wave of electricity at it effectively taking the creature down. before it did, though, the digimon broke our section of the cliff off, and we fell down towards the water below.

now it was Joe's seal-like digimon 2 help out. "fish power!" a group of fish then came up 2 the surface, and acted as a raft 4 us 2 land on, and they took us 2 a jungle area a small ways down.

"thanks" I heard Joe say to the new digimon in front of us.

I then heard Tai say, "I guess u guys don't have the same names anymore?"

"nope. I digivolved into Agumon." Tai's new friend said

"I became Gabumon when I digivolved." Matt's now semi-wolf-like digimon said

" 'just call me Biyomon." the bird-like digimon said 2 Sora.

" My new name is Tentomon." Izzy's partner, the ladybug-like one, said.

"Nice to meet 'cha. My name's Gomamon." Joe's seal-like digimon said.

"and I'm Patamon. Nice to meet you, T.K.." A small, orange digimon with oddly set wings said to T.K.

"Neat!" I heard T.K. say.

"hey, Kaitlyn, where's your digimon?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know, Mimi. Maybe I'll find mine later." I said. I looked down and used every last bit of will power I had 2 not start crying.(at the time, I was just as old as T.K., about 6.)

Patamon noticed the way I looked, and said, "Don't worry, Kaitlyn. I'm sure you'll find your partner soon, and until then, I'll protect u and T.K."

"R u sure?" T.K. an I said simultaneously.

" Yeah, it's no problem."

In the 2 minutes that followed, I hugged Patamon and kept telling him thank u until I was sure that I had repaid the debt I owed him.

Matt then said, " uh, Kaitlyn, about the swearing..."

"oh, yeah, I want to tell u guys this: when I was a little younger, my parents were always yelling at ach other. I thought, since they never yelled in front of my sister, that it was my fault. So at night, when everybody else was asleep, I walked into my bathroom, went up to the mirror, looked myself in the eyes, and started to swear at myself until I was sure that my anger was gone, then went straight back 2 bed, like nothing happened." I said, then looked 2 see the reaction.

What I saw was shock and pity.

**Author's note: don't judge me I was only 6 at the time!**

**leave a comment plz**

**peace out!**


End file.
